


fireworks.

by orphan_account



Series: sweaty palms and broken smiles [3]
Category: VIXX
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 22:33:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9145177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: jaehwan stares into hakyeon's eyes and he can see a show portrayed better than the fireworks themselves.





	

**Author's Note:**

> have new years haken<3

they've gone from attending wonsik's house party to their favourite section in the not-so-populated park. they've been sitting on the grass for what feels like hours and yet, they couldn't care.

 

"it's a quarter 'til twelve." hakyeon notes, checking his watch. "i'd spend that quarter with you, of course." jaehwan smiles, "only that quarter?" he responds.

"sheesh jae, i'd spend a lifetime with you."

jaehwan feels his face flush up and he smiles wider. "i'll spend it with you too."

 

so they spend the rest of the minutes chatting, about the future, their plans and them.

 

 

 

 

"it's 11:59." jaehwan points out while holding hakyeon's hand gently and glancing at his watch before looking back up at the night sky filled with exploding colours of fireworks. "jaehwan-ssi." hakyeon calls, jaehwan glances at hakyeon who stares at him lovingly.

 

jaehwan stares into hakyeon's eyes and he can see a show portrayed better than the fireworks themselves.

"close your eyes, i have an idea." he said, his voice lower and jaehwan follows the action.

 

 

 

 

the last thing he feels is a hand cupping his cheek and lips smashing against his own as he hears the loud explosion of fireworks in the sky as he squeezes hakyeon's hand in his grip.

 

**Author's Note:**

> note: this is my first time writing anything like this and i dont have betas :)))))))


End file.
